Trick or Treat
by RavenZaoldyeck99
Summary: Spesial fic untuk Halloween. Maaf author baru post karena internet author lagi rusak, jadi fic nya telat dikirim. Selamat menikmati fic ini, please review ya!


`Dimana? Dimana dia!?'

Nafasku memburu, aku mencoba untuk berlari lebih cepat, lebih cepat dari apapun.

`Dia tidak mungkin dekat, pasti sudah jauh!'

Aku mulai berhenti sejenak dan mulai mencoba mengontrol nafasku. Ku melihat sekeliling yang merupakan hutan dan gelap, secara sekarang sedang malam hari. Nafasku hanyalah satu suara yang bisa kudengar saat ini.

 _Main petak umpet? Itu permainan kesukaanku_

Suara itu! Aku pun hanya bisa merasakan bulu kuduk milikku mulai meninggi. Mendengar suara dingin itu pun membuatku menggigil ketakutan.

 _Kamu bersembunyi, aku yang akan menemukanmu_

Sepertinya dia benar-benar serius! Aku harus cepat-cepat pergi dari sini! Untung saja suaranya kedengaran hampir tidak jelas. Dengan langkah cepat, aku pun berlari dan sampai di jalan bercabang mencoba untuk mencari jalan kemana aku harus pergi

 _Disini tidak ada~ Disana mungkin ada~_

Deg!

Jantungku pun mulai berdetak dengan kerasnya mendengar nyanyian tajam dan menusuk dengan suara dingin itu yang kedengaran lebih dekat. Sesak nafas mulai kurasakan, tak kusangka kalau dia sudah dekat.

 _Tersesat di hutan, tapi kan kutemukan~_

Jantungku berdegup lebih cepat ketika mendengar itu, memang sih aku tersesat sekarang karena aku berlari tak tentu arah. Tapi yang kupikirkan sekarang adalah kabur darinya yang merupakan prioritas utama. Pertama – tama, aku harus mencari tempat untuk bersembunyi!

 _Sembunyi pun tak berguna, tak ada gunanya~_

Darimana dia tahu aku akan bersembunyi!? Aku pun langsung lari kembali dan pergi ke salah satu jalan bercabang tanpa berpikir, tak ingin tertangkap.

 _Sudah dekat, aku sudah dekat~_

Suaranya benar-benar semakin dekat! Apakah dia akan menangkapku!? Tidak! TIDAK! Hal itu tidak boleh terjadi

 _Aku akan menangkapmu~_

Tidak boleh! Kalau dia menangkapku, hal buruk akan terjadi!

 _Sedikit lagi~_

Mendengar itu hanya membuatku mempercepat langkahku! Aku memang sudah tak kuat lagi berlari tapi aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi! Aku bahkan bisa mendengar suara derap langkahnya! Dia benar-benar dekat dan tepat dibelakangku!

Dapat!

Sepasang tangan pucat pun langsung menangkapku. Nafasku terengah-engah, tak kusangka aku tertangkap. Aku pun hanya bisa pasrah sambil melihat sang `penangkap'

"Killua, tak bisakah kita bicara baik-baik soal ini?" aku pun hanya bisa menatap penangkapku yang memakai kostum drakula. Mata hazelku pun saat ini menunjukkan tatapan memelas.

Killua hanya tersenyum, sambil mendekapku, dia mendaratkan kecupan singkat di pipiku

"Tidak mungkin Gon, bahkan kita ini kan sudah lama menjadi sepasang kekasih" Killua pun menyeringai yang membuatku menggigil.

"Emang sih, tapi kan…mph!"

Ucapanku terputus, akibat Killua yang membungkam mulutku dengan mulutnya sendiri. Aku hanya bisa terkejut dengan ciuman tiba-tiba tersebut. Saat dia melepaskan ciuman tersebut, aku hanya bisa sedikit bengong sementara Killua hanya tersenyum jahil.

"Gon sayang, aku sudah susah payah mencarimu yang tiba-tiba kabur. Kejam sekali kamu ini" ucap Killua dengan nada marah meskipun moodnya terasa senang.

"Ha-habisnya aku mencium niat tidak murni dari seseorang!" ucap Gon yang mencoba untuk lepas dari pelukan kekasihnya, tapi gagal.

"Itu salahmu sendiri! Kostummu itu terkesan sangat sexy soalnya" ucap Killua yang masih menyeringai melihat kostum kekasihnya.

Karena Gon saat ini memakai kostum werewolf tapi terlihat seperti werepuppy dikarenakan tampangnya yang manis nan imut. Dengan telinga anjing palsu tertempel di kepalanya dan kostumnya punya baju berbulu yang sedikit terbuka juga memakai rok lumayan pendek meski gak terlalu pendek, memperlihatkan paha mulusnya Gon.

Jelas saja Killua nampak sangat tergoda melihat kekasihnya terlihat sangat mempesona di kostum tersebut.

Seringai Killua pun mulai menjadi lebih lebar ketika memikirkan itu "Bukankah pas dengan malam ini. Aku sudah meng-`trick' kamu dan seharusnya aku mendapat `treat' aku. Bukankah begitu tradisi Halloween ini?"

"Trick or Treat! OR! Bukan Trick and Treat!" ucap Gon spontan "Karena aku sudah dapat `Trick', gak ada `Treat' untukmu!"

"Gak peduli, aku minta kamu sebagai `Treat' milikku atau kamu bakal aku `Trick' kamu terus" Sesudah mengucapkan hal itu pun, Killua mulai mengangkat Gon dalam bridal style.

"TUNGGU!" Gon mencoba untuk meronta, tapi sia-sia dikarenakan tenaganya sudah habis dalam berlari dan Killua itu sangat kuat, buktinya aja bisa ngejar dia dengan mudah juga gak kelihatan capek.

"Jangan habisin suara merdumu Gon meskipun aku sangat menikmatinya. Tapi bakal jauh lebih kunikmati nanti di tempat tidur" Killua pun mulai tertawa bahagia "Trick or Treat, Gon. Happy Halloween!"

"GAK MAU! TOLONG! GW BAKAL DIPERKOSA AMA KEKASIH MESUM INI!" Ronta dan Teriak Gon yang gak ada yang dengar, kecuali Killua tentunya. Tentu saja karena mereka berada di tengah hutan.

"Untuk kamu saja tentunya" Seringai Killua kembali "Lakukan disini saja yah, cuma ada kita berdua lagi. Cocok!"

Dan Gon hanya bisa menganga dan kulitnya pun memucat seperti kulit Killua setelah mendengar itu.

"Baiklah, Sweet Halloween Treat spesial ini akan kunikmati sekarang" Seringai Killua dengan latar belakang bulan besar di belakang dan pasang pose bagai vampir yang haus akan darah, padahal bukan darah yang dia incar.

"TTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG!" Lolong Gon yang benar-benar sudah di ujung harapan.

Author note: Kita mendingan biarin mereka berdua. Dan tentu saja Author juga mau mengucapkan, HAPPY HALLOWEEN MINNA ^^


End file.
